Aikatsu! Passion Stars Episode 55/Transcript
(We once again see the logo with a white background and our main characters appear) Azami, Erika, Mayumi, and Narelle: Hope for victory! Our best passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Passion Stars is about to start! (They pose and chuckle) (The episode starts in Azami and Erika's dorm. Azami is sitting in her chair at her work table and is on her Aikatsu Smart Phone, looking for recommendations. Her face changes between disinterest and interest.) (Then Azami turns around.) Azami: Erika-chan, come over here! (Erika rushes over to Azami and gives her a salute.) Erika: Yes, what is it, Azami-sama? Azami: I am parched. Would you be a dear and fetch me a juice box from the mini-fridge, please? Erika: Yes, ma'am! (Runs to the mini-fridge) (The mini-fridge has yogurt, fruit cups, cans and bottles of soda and juice, juice boxes, candy, cookies, crackers, and other snacks.) Erika: What flavor do you want, Commander-san? Azami: Fruit punch will do lovely. Erika: Right away, ma'am! (Gets the fruit punch juice box and presents it to Azami) Here's your juice box, ma'am! Azami: Thank you very much, Cadet-chan. Would you mind holding it for me? I'm looking for recommendations right now. Erika: Of course! Right away, ma'am! (Erika holds Azami's juice box. Azami sips her juice box in between searching for recommendations. Then she found a recommendation that popped out at her) Azami(Gasps): Erika-chan, come take a look at this! I've found a brand recommendation! I found a brand called "Crystal Queen". Hm. The cards for it look wonderful. They would look gorgeous on me, wouldn't it, Cadet-chan? Erika(Nods): Yes, Commander-san! You would look gorgeous wearing Crystal Queen coords! Azami(Laughs arrogantly): Absolutely. I would love to get those Crystal Queen cards. Should I, Cadet-chan? Erika(Nods): Yes, Commander-san! You should! Azami(Smiles): Okay. I am going to get some Crystal Queen cards. (Quickly drinks the rest of her juice box and places it on the table) (She tries to get some Crystal Queen cards over her Aikatsu Smart Phone, but is unable to. A message says: Unable to receive cards due to Crystal Queen being a private brand. Azami's eyes widen and her jaw drops) Azami: WHAT?! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! THIS CAN'T POSSIBLY HAPPEN! (Erika jumps up in surprise and goes to Azami's side.) Erika: What's wrong, Azami-sama? Azami(In dismay): I can't get Crystal Queen cards because it's a private brand! (cries hysterically) Erika: Don't despair! Everything will be okay! Perhaps you should call your mother and ask her if she could make some Beautiful Shine coords that resemble Crystal Queen-- Azami(Angrily slams her hand on her table): NO! No, no, no, no, no, no! NO! I want genuine Crystal Queen cards! Not substitutes! Erika: I-I'm sorry! I understand that you want real Crystal Queen cards. B-but I was trying to help and your mother would do anything for you-- Azami(Angrily slams her hand on her table): Of course she would! She's my mother! However, we're going to follow Mother's advice. After all, Mother knows best. She always says, "Take only the best when possible. Accept few substitutes." Erika(Shakily nods): Y-yeah! O-of course, Azami-sama! Mother does know best! Azami(Smirks): I thought so. (Makes a thinking face) Hmm...how to get Crystal Queen cards...? Hmm... (Erika was about to say something, but is interrupted by Azami.) Azami: Don't say that I should call my mother. I already said no and that's final. Don't interrupt my thinking again unless you can come up with a better idea. (Erika frowns, nodding.) (Azami returns to her thinking. Then she gets an idea.) Azami(Grins): I got it! Here's my idea: I shall set up a duel fashion show against between myself and the user of Crystal Queen. The loser would have to give a coord of her brand to the winner. Risky, but an excellent idea, right, Erika-chan? Erika(Smiles and nods): Yeah, Azami-sama! It's an excellent idea, ma'am! Azami:(Frowns) I...have my doubts. I am...unsure. What if I were to...lose? My fans, my fan club, my older brother, my younger siblings, my mother...would be most displeased and disappointed. My mother would be the most disappointed if she found out I lost. And the middle child Gekijou would never let me forget about my loss. Erika(Puts on a stern facial expression): Come on, Azami-sama! You're a member of the famous and extremely talented Nakamura family! A Nakamura would beat anyone every single time! (Smiles) You're the top student of NebAca. I believe in you. You can do it, Commander-san! (Does a guts pose) Azami(Arrogantly grins): Oh, how silly of me to worry and fret. After all, I am a Nakamura and my mother's favorite daughter and child overall. So, of course I'm going to win. Erika: But Commander-san, did you know that Crystal Queen's user is the Aikatsu Princess Madeline Sycamore? (Azami's jaw drops, but then chuckles.) Azami: I know. I've heard so many things about her. Whoever has not heard of Madeline Sycamore is living under a rock. (Sighs then smiles arrogantly) However, like I said before, I am a Nakamura. I am so talented that I can even beat the Aikatsu Princess herself! Erika(Nods): Oh, of course, Azami-sama! Please forgive me for doubting you. Azami: You're forgiven. Now, I shall issue the challenge. (Azami sends the duel fashion show challenge to Madeline.) Augustine: (He's checking his computer, when all of a sudden, the challenge pops up on his screen. He reads it, running off to find Madeline) Madeline-sama, did you see it? Madeline: (genuinely curious) See what, headmaster? Augustine: You have a duel fashion show against Azami Nakamura-san, the top idol of Nebula Academy. If she wins, she gets Crystal Queen Cards! Madeline: So, she's the top idol of her school? I think I can win it, if I just push myself to my hardest I can, and go for 4 special appeals! Augustine: But Madeline-sama, the last time you did 4 special appeals was at the Princess Cup finals 2 years ago, and after that, you couldn't perform another live for days! Madeline: That's no excuse. My pride as an idol, your pride in your designs, Polaris' school spirit, and the love and dreams of my fans all rest in my care now!" (The scene changes to Azami and Erika in their dorm. Azami calls her mother.) Azami: Hello? Akira(Sweetly): Hello~ If it isn't my shining, shooting star daughter. How's my favorite daughter in the whole wide world? (Azami blushes and smiles while Erika stifles her laughs by covering her mouth with her hands.) Azami: I'm doing wonderful. How about you? Akira: I'm doing wonderful as well. Azami: I've issued a challenge to Madeline Sycamore, the top student of Polaris Academy. It's a duel fashion show in which the loser gives a coord of her brand to the winner. I need a coord to compete in the fashion show and a coord I won't mind giving to Madeline Sycamore. Akira: Of course, I'll make the coords for you. I know that you can beat Madeline Sycamore. You're a Nakamura, aren't you? Azami: Of course I am, Mother. Akira(Sweetly): I know that you are talented enough to even beat the Aikatsu Princess herself. (In a more serious tone) Now start training. Azami: Yes, Mother. (Hangs up her Aikatsu Smart Phone) Erika-chan, get my training regimen for this occasion. Erika: Yes, ma'am! (Rushes to get the paper with the training regimen) Azami: Thank you very much. (Reads the training regimen that has singing practice, stretching, yoga, pilates, jogging, aerobics, dancing practice, and Special Appeals practice. Her eyes widen) Are you sure that I can do all of this? Erika(Smiles and nods): Yup! (Puts on a stern expression) Now let's get the training started! (A training montage is shown of Azami practicing her song STAR DIAMOND, stretching, doing various yoga poses, doing pilates, jogging, doing aerobics, practicing her dancing, and practicing the Sexy Flash, the Shining Beauty Flash, and the Quick Appeal.) Erika(Smiling): Wonderful job, Azami-sama! Azami(Tired but satisfied): Thank you very much. Now, I will definitely beat Madeline Sycamore. I should call my mother to ask her about the coords. Erika: I'll get your Aikatsu Smart Phone for you! (Rushes to get Azami's Aikatsu Smart Phone and gives it to her) Azami: Thank you. (Calls her mother and talks to her) Hello? Akira: Azami, I'm done with the two coords. Come get them. Azami: Yes, Mother. (Hangs up her Aikatsu Smart Phone) Erika: Are your coords ready, ma'am? Azami: Yes, they are! Now, let's go! (Azami and Erika run off to get Azami's two coords.) (In the middle of Madeline's singing practice, she gets a notification that her cards are done and they are in the headmaster's office. She arrives with a stressed look.) Augustine: Alright then, here are the cards you're going to use, and here are the cards we're going to give to Nakamura-san if she wins. I doubt she will, though. Madeline: I honestly think she will at this point, but thank you anyway, Headmaster. (She walks out of his office in silence.) (Azami and Erika arrive at Akira's headquarters. Azami knocks at the door then Akira happily lets them inside.) Akira: Well, hello there, Azami and Erika-chan. (To Azami) I have the two sets of cards that you wanted, my dear daughter. (Gives the cards to Azami) Azami: Thank you, Mother. Akira(Sweetly): You're welcome, my favorite daughter in the whole wide world. (Azami chuckles knowingly at that while Erika looks at Akira.) Erika: May I see the papers with the designs of the coords, please, Mrs. Nakamura? Akira(Sweetly): Of course, Erika-chan. Let me get them so you can see them. (Walks over to the table and shows the designs to Erika) Here they are. Like them? (Erika looks at the designs and she was impressed by them.) Erika: Yes, I like them, Mrs. Nakamura. Akira: Well, I'm glad you like them, Erika-chan. My favorite is the first one. The second one...well, let's just say that it's not one of my best works, but it's nice enough. Erika: They're both still wonderful, Mrs. Nakamura. (Akira smiles and chuckles at that.) Akira: Well, Azami, I hope that you win and get some Crystal Queen cards from Madeline Sycamore. I'm certain that you don't have to give up your Beautiful Shine cards. Azami: Of course, Mother. I'll make you proud as always. Akira: (Smiles) I'm sure you will. Good-bye, Azami and Erika-chan. Azami: Good-bye, Mother. Erika: Good-bye, Mrs. Nakamura! (Azami and Erika leave Akira's headquarters and go back to their dorm.) (Madeline comes back to the Madeline Palace looking depressed.) Madeline: Think, Madeline, think! What are you missing? I definitely have the passion, but there's just that something missing. (She turns on the TV, and Gekijou's performing to the song The Unstoppable Fire and is wearing the Energy Jelly Candy Coord) Gekijou looks like she's having lots of fun! That's it! The way I'll win isn't by showing off 4 special appeals, but by putting my heart and soul into having fun! (Azami and Erika were also watching Gekijou's performance on their TV.) Gekijou(On the TV): Kono hi o kesu koto wa dekimasen! Nō, Nō! Kānto tatchi itto! (Nō, nō wei!) My passion is like a fire you can't put out So don't even bother to try to extinguish me! (No, don't bother! Don't, don't bother!) (Performs a Pop Flash) Erika(Smiling): Amazing~! Genkijou's dancing and singing has passion, energy, heart and soul! She's really having fun, too! (Azami watches with a bitter smile, clearly jealous) Azami(Laughs bitterly): Heheheh. (Rolls her eyes) I'm SURE she does. (Glares) I am the Shining Beauty, and yet she's the Unstoppable Fire. Even on top 5, 10, 15, 20, or whatever number lists, people favor Gekijou--''the middle child''---over me, Azami-sama! What makes her of all idols so special? Erika: Her passion and energy, Azami-sama! It's also her talent and the fact that she has fun! Her flair is something special! No wonder she's on many top 5, 10, 15, and 20 lists. Gekijou(On the TV): I'm at 100% and beyond! (And beyond!) Atashi wa akiramenai! I'm the embodiment of The Unstoppable Fire! (Performs a Premium Gum Pop Flash) (Gekijou continues dancing on the TV and then she finishes with a pose. The audience on the TV and Erika were cheering and applauding.) Erika: That was an amazing performance! Be sure to perform like that at the duel fashion show with Princess Madeline Sycamore, okay? Azami(Arrogantly smiles): Certainly, I shall do so. I hope that Gekijou comes to the duel fashion show so that she can see how much better I am than she is by beating the Aikatsu Princess herself. (Azami walks to the extra bed and lies on top of it.) Erika: Are you going to take a nap, Commander-san? Azami Yes. I need my energy so that I can beat Madeline Sycamore. Wake me when it's time, Cadet-chan. Erika: Yes, ma'am! (Erika turns the TV off while Azami takes a nap.) Augustine: (Comes into his daughter's living room) Well, Princess, I realized what happened earlier. You weren't energetic or happy because you weren't having fun! So, I bought you the one thing that I know can make the Aikatsu Princess smile. (He hands her the small chocolate parfait he'd been holding.) Madeline: Thank you so much, Headmaster! (She eats the parfait and smiles) This is so good! I'm feeling at 100% energy already! Augustine: That's good to hear, princess. Now, why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you up when we're ready to head out. (Madeline goes to her bedroom and lies under the covers of her bed to take a nap.) (Azami is still napping, letting out cute snores. Erika is using a camera to record Azami napping.) Erika(Whispering): Azami-sama, you're so cute when you're sleeping. Your snores are so adorable. (Softly giggles) (Azami's eyes flutter and Erika was about to turn her camera off, but they don't open. When Erika realized that Azami's eyes were not open, she puts the camera back into position.) Erika(Still whispering): Close call. It's a good thing you don't know that I'm doing this, Azami-sama. You would kill me if you found out. (Erika turns the camera off and checks the time. It was time for the duel fashion show to begin. Then Erika rushes over the still napping Azami.) Erika: Azami-sama, it's time! Wake up! (Azami wakes up with a start.) Azami: Is it time? Erika(Nodding): Yes, it is, ma'am! Let's go! (Azami grabs her cards and bag then runs off to the competition with Erika following behind her.) Augustine: Madeline? Madeline: (Madeline's eyes flutter open) Is it time, headmaster? Augustine: Oui, ma princesse, allons-y! (Yes, my princess, now, let's go!) (He grabs the cards and puts them in her bag, then they walk out to the parking lot of the school, with her and Augustine getting into a small limo.) (Everyone arrives at the stadium for the Brilliant Queen Duel Fashion Show. A female announcer with light skin, long, light blond hair with one section of her hair braided, turquoise eyes, light blue mascara, pink lipstick, a long black dress, and a dark blue sweater is seen holding a microphone.) Announcer: Hello, everyone~! It's time for the Brilliant Queen Duel Fashion Show, or the Brilliant Queen Fashion Show, for short! In just a little while, our two lovely contestants will compete on this very stage I'm standing on right now! (The crowd cheers and claps. The announcer walks off the stage and goes to the podium.) Madeline: I'm going to walk around. Is that alright, headmaster? Augustine: Yes, just don't wander too far off. I'll text you when to get back. Madeline: Alright. (In Azami's dressing room, Erika is combing Azami's hair. Then Erika puts down the comb and picks up a brush to brush Azami's hair.) Erika: You have such lovely and beautiful hair, Azami-sama. Azami: Ufufufu. I know, Erika-chan. (The scene changes to Gekijou and her friends in the hall near her sister's dressing room door.) Gekijou: Fufufun~! I can't wait to see Princess-chan destroy my sister! Manami(Nodding): Mmm-hmm. I hope Princess wins! Naomi(Sighs with a smile): Oh, you two. But I wish Princess-san the best of luck. Maybe this experience will humble your big sister, Geki. Miryoku(Playfully smiles): Geki-chan and Manami-chan, you're so cheeky~ (Slightly more serious) I wish Princess-san the best of luck, too. Maybe this will teach Azami Nakamura-san to be more modest. Erika(Keeping an eye out for visitors): You have some visitors, Commander-san. I'll check them out. Azami(Admiring herself in the mirror): Oh? Check them out, then, Cadet-chan. (The door opens, revealing Gekijou and her friends to Azami and Erika.) Azami: Well, well, well, if it isn't Shoukaki-chan and her friends. Did you accept Mother's invitation and come to a professional's live for once, sister of mine? And Mother was fine with you bringing these three that you call your friends along with you? Gekijou: Yes, I did. And she was fine with me bringing my friends along. Oh, in fact, one of my friends--who is also a friend of my friends--is performing today, in fact. Azami(Rolls her eyes): Excuse me, but there's no way a top idol would even think about getting to know the middle child, let alone the middle child's friends. (Erika was snickering at Azami's comment. Then stops with surprise when she hears Madeline's voice.) Madeline(From off-screen): Bonjour! It's been a while! (She walks onscreen and joins Gekijou's friends) Azami: (mildly shocked) What? Someone who has the privilege of being my rival is friends with the middle child who is also friends with the middle child's friends?! Madeline: Yes. Nakamura-san, I wish you the best of luck during our duel, and may the most elegant between us win! (She smiles at Azami before heading back to her own dressing room) Azami: (Chuckles to herself with an arrogant smile) I wish best of luck to you, too, Sycamore-san. May the most elegant of us win. (Azami takes the cards she planned to used for the duel fashion show out of her bag and goes to change into her Sparkling Star Coord) (Madeline notices that it's time and walks to the changing room, where she changes into the Shooting Star Coord) (The announcer speaks again from the podium) Announcer: Alright, everyone~! The Brilliant Queen Fashion Show is about to start! Here come our two lovely and elegant contestants! First up is the top idol and student of Nebula Academy. She's also a member of the famous Nakamura family! The Shining Beauty AKA Azami Nakamura! (The crowd cheers and claps loudly as Azami struts on the stage and makes a flashy entrance.) (Erika, Mayumi, Narelle, Azami's fan club, and Akira were in the audience. Erika, Azami's fan club, and Akira were cheering, clapping, and hollering.) Azami's Fan Club: Do your best, Azami-sama! We love you! Erika: Do well, Azami-sama! Akira: GO, AZAMI! You can do it! Make your dear mother proud! Announcer: And last, but certainly not the least, is the legendary idol and top student of Polaris Academy. She's considered to be the crème de la crème of the Aikatsu world! The Aikatsu Princess herself, Madeline Sycamore! (The crowd cheers and claps very loudly as Madeline walks on the stage and curtsies to them.) (Augustine, Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami were in the audience.) Gekijou: You can do it, Princess-chan! Beat my big sister Azami! Naomi: Princess-san, do your best! Miryoku: Do well, Princess-san! Manami: You can win, Princess! We believe in you! Augustine: Princess, make Polaris proud! (Madeline takes a deep breath in and smiles as the music starts. Azami smiles confidently, sure of her victory. The song STAR DIAMOND plays and Madeline and Azami dance) Madeline: STAR DIAMOND Utsukushī desu ne? Sore wa watashi no tiara no hōseki no yōna (Performs a Sexy Flash) Azami: Watashi wa watashi no kokoro no naka ni aru bangō o hitotsu no gūzō I am unbeatable Can't stop me! (Performs a Shining Beauty Flash) Madeline and Azami: Watashi wa STAR DIAMOND da to omotteita node (Both perform a Sexy Flash) (The two then dance. Madeline dances slowly yet gracefully and is having fun while Azami dances stylishly and is using up her energy to show off to the audience.) Madeline and Azami: STAR DIAMOND STAR DIAMOND (Madeline performs Angelic Night and then Azami performs Shining Beauty Flash.) Madeline: Kirakira hikaru ne? Azami: Giragira hikaru-- (Azami was about to perform another Shining Beauty Flash, but fails due to using up her energy with showing off to the audience. She now feels weak and her vision is getting blurry and dark. Azami tries to recover on her own, but she cannot do so due to overusing her energy.) Azami(Thinking): What's happening to me? I feel...so lightheaded. Oh, no. I didn't use up too much of my energy, didn't I? (Her vision quickly goes from black to blurry. Her hearing is muffled. There are some surprised and shocked gasps from the crowd.) Erika(Gasps): Azami-sama! Snap out of it! Akira(Worried): Azami! Recover from it! You can do it! Azami's Fan Club(Worriedly chants): Azami-sama! Azami-sama! Azami-sama! Azami(Thinking): No way... I can't believe this is happening. No...can't lose...to Madeline Sycamore. But...I...need more energy. Sycamore-san, please help me... (Her eyes look as if they are about to roll up into her head) (Madeline stops performing and turns to see Azami, nodding in understanding. She then continues to perform.) Madeline: Giragira hikaru ne? I want to shine! (Shine!) (Performs another Angelic Night) (The energy from the appeal is enough for Azami to recover and she performed like nothing happened.) Azami: I want to glow! (Glow!) Madeline and Azami: Best (Best!) Shine! (Shine!) Catch! (Shining!) Touch! (Glowing!) My STAR DIAMOND! (They finish with a pose.) (The audience and the announcer cheer and applaud.) Announcer: What an amazing performance! I haven't seen such a performance in years! (Picks up the microphone and addresses the audience) Okay, everyone~! The Brilliant Queen Fashion Show is now over! Now I'm going to announce the winner! The winner of the Brilliant Queen Fashion Show is... (The tension is felt by the audience, Azami, and Madeline as they wait in anxious anticipation of who the winner will be.) Announcer: The Aikatsu Princess herself, Madeline Sycamore from Polaris Academy! (The audience bursts into loud cheering and applause.) Gekijou: WHOO-HOO! Yay! Princess-chan won! Manami: Hurray! Princess won! She won! Naomi and Miryoku: Princess-san is really something special. (Both turn to each other and chuckle) (Madeline blushes and waves to the crowd.) Madeline: Everyone, merci! (She looks in Azami's direction and smiles) (Azami had her head down, disappointed in herself.) Azami(Thinking): I can't believe that I lost! Now, I have to give my Beautiful Shine cards to her. But at least she saved me from fainting on stage in front of everyone. (Azami raises her head up and looks in Madeline's direction. She blushes heavily due to being embarrassed by the loss and has a meek smile on her face) Akira(Frowns): (Softly) No way... (Louder) She lost?! Unbelievable! Erika(Shocked): I can't believe Azami-sama lost even though we did all that training! How tragic! (Lowers her head in disappointment) Azami's Fan Club: Nooo! Azami-sama lost?! We still love you, Azami-sama! (The fan club members hug each other while they cry hysterically) Narelle: (Turns to the crying fan club members) Don't cry, mates. Azami's loss isn't something to cry over. Mayumi: (Sighs in amusement) Oh, Narelle, let them cry if they want to. It's their way of showing passion and love for Azami. Azami(Sighs): I have no choice but to give you Beautiful Shine cards, huh? Madeline(Nods and gently smiles): Yes, but we both did our best. Azami(Turns to Erika in the audience): Erika-chan! Erika(Runs over to Azami's side): Yes, Azami-sama? Azami: Get the cards for Sycamore-san. (Erika nods and runs to get the cards.) Azami(Confused): Sycamore-san, I don't understand. I trained hard, I practiced, I rested, and I even used a beautiful coord! How did I lose? Madeline: It's not about winning, it's about fun! Azami: Fun? What does fun have to do with anything? I came here to win. Madeline: When you focus too hard on yourself, the appeals and the dance, the audience can't feel you having fun. When they stop having fun, it feels like you--the idol--doesn't have any energy left, either. That's why you just have to have fun on stage. (Azami's eyes widen as she remembers what had happened.) Azami: It's like when I ran out of energy and was close to fainting, right? That's when you saved me, isn't it? Madeline(Nodding): That's right, Nakamura-san. (Erika then arrives with the Brilliant Queen Coord cards.) Erika: Here are the cards, Azami-sama! Azami: Thank you very much, Erika-chan. (Turns to Madeline and shows her the cards) This is the Brilliant Queen Coord. I guess you deserve to have this. (Turns to Erika) Give the cards to Sycamore-san. (Azami gives the cards to Erika who nods. Erika then gives the cards to Madeline.) Madeline: Thank you, Hanano-san, Nakamura-san. (She waves to the crowd a little more before walking offstage) Azami: I shall make my big comeback one day, Madeline Sycamore-san! You'll see! (Turns to Erika) Erika-chan, come with me. Mother shall take us back to the academy. (They approach Akira.) Akira: A ride back to the academy? (Both nod.) Akira(Sighs): Alright then, come with me, you two. (Akira, Azami, and Erika left the stadium and Akira drives Azami and Erika back to Nebula Academy in a luxury car. In the car, Akira is driving in the front seat, Azami is sitting next to her, and Erika is sitting on the right-hand side of the backseat.) Akira: Azami Nakamura, you almost fainted onstage and scared me almost to death. And to top that off, you lost. Did you learn anything from this? Azami(Nods): Yes, Mother. I learned that it's more about fun than winning. If I focus too hard on myself, my appeals, my dancing, and showing off to the audience, then they don't have fun. If they don't have fun, I lose energy like I just did today. Akira: Who told you that? Azami: Madeline Sycamore-san did, Mother. Akira: Oh, is that so? (To herself with a smile) Maybe I should make more dresses for Madeline Sycamore-san. Azami: What were you saying, Mother? Akira: Just thinking aloud. Anyway, if you are going to show off, put some flair into it. Your sister Gekijou has already mastered it and didn't need to be taught like you did. (Azami clenches her fist in determination.) Azami: Yes, Mother. Akira(Smiles): Good. Now we have arrived at the academy. Good-bye, you two. (Opens the doors for Azami and Erika who get out of the car) Azami and Erika: Good-bye! (Akira then drives off.) (Azami and Erika are walking back to their dorm when they see the headmistress Chinatsu Tachibana.) Headmistress Tachibana: Nakamura-san, Hanano-san. Come to my office. (They follow the headmistress into her office.) Headmistress Tachibana: I have watched your performance, Nakamura-san. I liked your strong beginning, your good recovery, and your ending pose. But there is one thing that glaringly stood out to me. Azami: Was it when I almost fainted on stage? Headmistress Tachibana: Yes. Madeline Sycamore-san had to save you. Azami: Am I in trouble? Is Erika-chan in trouble? Headmistress Tachibana: No, neither of you are in trouble. Hanano-san did well as a producer, but you faltered as an idol. Sure, all idols falter at some point in time. However, this is something that could be easily fixed. If you are going to show off, Nakamura-san, enjoy it. Don't just enjoy the impressed looks on the audience's faces. Azami: Understood, Headmistress Tachibana. Headmistress Tachibana(Smiles): Good, now off to your dorm. You two need rest. (Azami and Erika go to their dorm and lie on the bunk beds in their pajamas, with Azami being on the top bunk bed while Erika being on the bottom bunk bed.) Erika(Smiles): Azami-sama, enjoy yourself when performing, okay? Azami: (Nods) Okay, Erika-chan. (Erika goes to sleep while Azami lies awake.) Azami(Thinking): I, Azami-sama, will have a big comeback! Madeline Sycamore, prepare yourself! (Then Azami goes to sleep.) (Madeline arrives back at her dorm and changes into her pajamas.) Madeline: I hope Azami's prepared if we ever have a rematch! (She smiles, then drifts to sleep.) (End Episode) Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars